


Dancing with a stranger

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Sastiel through my eyes [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Bonding, Castiel dances with Sam, M/M, Sam Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Samstiel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel centric, Sastiel dancing, Sastiel rights, mutual affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: When Castiel discovers the mysterious workings of a karaoke bar and gets the number of a pretty girl, he becomes curious about dancing.Who else will teach him but the ever patient and caring Sam Winchester? (Who is a little bit in love with Cas)





	Dancing with a stranger

Castiel was a confused soul, especially when it came to human rituals. In all his time serving heaven and it's Archangels, nobody ever thought to let him know exactly how unconventional humans can be, when it comes to communication.

So, when he started living with the Winchesters, he stumbled almost every day, trying to comprehend their vocabulary, body language and other gestures. For some reason, he turned to Sam while looking for guidance. This must be because whenever he would ask Dean something, he would take the time to mock him first, and then answer in a vague manner. Sam on the other hand, was considerate, he treated him like one of his students, eagerly asking Castiel's own interpretation and then correcting him gently in case of mistakes. Even when Sam would laugh, it wouldn't be to undermine Cas. To be completely honest, Castiel yearned to hear Sam's laughter. It was melody to his ears.

* * *

One day, Sam was sitting on his bed, reading a magazine about laptops when he heard a faint knock on his door. In came Castiel, with that eager but guilty smile that replicated a child's smile after stealing Halloween candy.

"Yes?" Sam asked cutely with a hint of a smile.

Cas walked towards his bed in tiny steps and said, "Do you have time?"

Sam nodded and patted the place on his bed next to him. Cas squinted at that gesture, trying to understand what he meant. Then to his credit, he figured it out and sat next to Sam and started talking eagerly.

"I went to a karaoke bar with Dean. It was a fascinating social environment, the interactions were the most unusual ones. Anyway, I saw a woman who looked lonely, so I asked her to dance with me. After awhile she realized that I can't dance and I had to admit that I only wanted to dance with her because she looked like she could use a friend, and frankly so could I. Then she gave me her phone number. What do I do with it? What does Dean do with the numbers of all those ladies?"

Sam grinned at Cas and said, " Well, what he does isn't relevant to you unless you want to have sex with that woman. Do you?"

Castiel shook his head seriously, "I'm afraid I only want to dance."

Sam tilted his head a little, "I could teach you."

Cas nodded happily, "I was hoping you'd say that."

So Sam took the lead, tall moose of a man that he was and Castiel flung his arms on Sam's shoulders instinctively. Sam smiled at that and put his own hands on Cas's waist. 

Castiel seemed to blush at that, seeing as they were now in close proximity. Sam didn't think much of it since Cas was embarrassed easily.

Sam led him slowly, swaying them both and giggling when Castiel almost stepped on his foot.

His muttered apologies and attempts at swaying unceremoniously only made Sam giggle harder. Cas didn't mind though, the sound of Sam giggling was arguably the sweetest sound his father could have created.

Then Cas squeaked when Sam took his palm and twirled him, Castiel copied the women at the bar and graciously twirled, landing back in Sam's arms, their faces dangerously close.

Despite himself, Sam swallowed and said, "You can dance with her now. She'd be happy with your progress."

Blushing furiously for some reason Castiel said, "I'd like you to show me more moves if that's okay."

Sam could feel Cas's breath on his neck, that's how close they were, so he took both of Cas's hands and stretched, which caused Cas to step away from him. Then with swift turns, they were able to replicate a well known Salsa move. 

It was Castiel's turn to giggle.

They danced for almost half an hour before Sam stopped the music and sat down, happily sighing. 

Castiel sat down beside him on the sofa, smiling and looking at Sam as if there's something he wants to know but it can wait.

Sam could tell, so he asked, "Yes?"

Cas said, "Why is it not normal for the male to dance with other males and females with females?"

Sam wasn't expecting that, "It _ is _ normal, if they are attracted to the same gender. However heterosexuality is more common on Earth. You can totally dance with a guy if he wants to dance with you too. Does that help?"

Cas looked thoughtful for a minute, "Yes Sam, thank you. You must have other things to do now, I'll leave you."

Castiel unceremoniously vanished without letting Sam say that he in fact, was never too busy for Cas.

* * *

The next day, Sam noticed Cas sitting in the drawing room, reading a magazine.

"Hey Castiel", he greeted with heart eyes and a toothy grin.

Cas's eyes snapped upwards as he shut the magazine close. He mumbled something about having to practice dance and blushed hard.

"What was that? Did you wanna practice dancing again?" Sam asked, unable to get Cas's incoherent words.

Cas nodded and finally returned Sam's smile nervously. Sam almost face palmed as if to say 'so what took you so long to ask me this?'

Without saying anything, Sam placed his palm in front of Cas and he took it, letting Sam lead him away from the sofa into a free space.

Cas asked, "Is Dean away?"

Sam, "Yeah, beer and pie run. Shocker." They both laughed.

Then Sam chose a slow song to dance to, which immediately increased Cas's heartbeat for some reason.

When Sam took his waist, Cas's breath hitched. Sam smirked, finally realizing what he could do to his angel. The attraction has been mutual for a while now, but when Castiel seemed eager to dance with that lady, Sam's spirit fell.

"Aren't you gonna dance with that lady?" Sam teased.

Cas replied in his low, gruff voice while tracing his finger through Sam's collarbone, "I think we both knew that the one I really wanted to sway with, was you."

  
_Smooth._


End file.
